The Penthouse
by Crittab
Summary: Making excellent use of their recently acquired fortune, Chuck and Sarah try out some new kinks in the form of domination and submission. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Penthouse

**Rating: **Hard M/NC17

**Warnings: Consensual D/s (Dom/sub); course language; sexual aggression**

**Summary: **Making excellent use of their recently acquired fortune, Chuck goes all out to provide a genuine BDSM experience for his new wife.** Rated M for a reason. **Set between the end of season 4 and beginning of season 5.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck, and I did some research for this fic, so thanks to the dirty mind of the interwebs for inspiration.

* * *

**The Penthouse**

Sarah sat in the back of a black Lincoln, the driver up front carting her and her companion through the busy streets of Los Angeles. Her companion told her not to address him. She didn't know his name.

They'd been driving in relative silence since she was picked up from her home in Burbank. Her companion had knocked on the door, handed her a note, and told her to get ready and come with him. Sarah felt a wave of nervous sexual energy shoot through her at the way everything was happening. She knew they'd talked about this, once or twice, but to have it happen...

Sarah followed the directions in his note to the letter, then returned to her companion at the door and followed him wordlessly out to the car.

They'd been driving about 20 minutes. Not bad, considering how busy it was in town, even though rush hour was long past. She felt her stomach doing flips as she crossed her legs tightly, attempting to relieve some of the tension.

"Uncross your legs," said her companion. She glared at him. "You know the rules." She sighed and did as she was told.

More silence followed, until they pulled up in front of the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. Sarah leaned toward the window so she could see the building. It was extravagant, and not inexpensive to stay here. She knew that she and Chuck could now afford such things, having just received a tidy sum from Volkoff – but it still made her nervous to think that a single drop of liquor from the mini fridge would probably cost about the same as her monthly car payment.

"Wait here," said her companion, before stepping out of the car. She watched him pull out his cell phone, and through the open window could hear his end of the conversation.

"We're here," he said. A moment, and then, "How would you like her?" "And the payment?" "Yes sir. Will do."

He hung up and circled the car, pulling open Sarah's car.

"Come with me."

He started toward the building before Sarah had even gotten out of the car. She did so carefully, her dress dangerously short and tight. She was vaguely concerned that the hotel staff would think she was a prostitute. She made certain to have her wedding ring clearly on display as she jogged in ungodly heels to catch up with her companion.

He held the door for her. She was surprised he'd chosen that moment to employ some chivalry. Then she looked at the front desk concierge watching them, and realized he'd done it more for his benefit than her own.

He set out straight for the elevators, cutting through the ostentatious lobby without so much as a glance at the grandeur. Sarah had been there before on missions, and even she was still impressed by the place.

They waited a moment for the elevator to arrive. The man stepped in first; Sarah followed closely behind. If Sarah was curious about what room she'd be sent to, her curiosity was zapped when the man produced a key card and slipped it into the slot before pressing the button for the penthouse.

Sarah wasn't fresh off the turnip truck. She knew the penthouse cost a pretty penny. She had to remind herself that she and her new husband were now multi-millionaires... but it still hurt to think that he'd dropped at least $25,000 on this little endeavour.

She was pulled from her thoughts by her companion, who chose just this moment to start interacting with her as the elevator glided quietly upward.

"You are to do exactly what Mr. Bartowski asks of you. Do not address him unless he speaks to you first. If he does address you, only refer to him as _Sir_. Do you understand?" Having this unnamed stranger provide her with such intimate details made her a little uncomfortable, but Sarah knew that Chuck had arranged this, and it would behoove her in the long run to just go with it. Still, the tall, dark stranger made her more than a little uneasy. She made a mental note to question Chuck about him when she got a chance.

"I understand," she confirmed. There was a ding from the elevator just before the door slid open. Her companion extended an arm, gesturing for her to exit. She did so before turning back to him, confused as to why he wasn't also coming in.

"Wait here until Mr. Bartowski comes to collect you," he told her. "Don't touch anything."

The door slid shut, and then it was just Sarah, waiting in the middle of a massive lobby full of marble and gold finishes, impressive pillars and expensive dark wood. Everything was lavish. Everything was so terribly ostentatious. It was off-putting.

Sarah suspected that was the point.

She felt like she could hear her own heartbeat echoing throughout the open space. She shifted on her feet and the clack of her heels on the marble floor sent a loud noise throughout the room. She alternated between crossing her arms and letting them hang limply at her sides. She wasn't sure what to do now that she was standing there, dressed in next to nothing, waiting somewhat impatiently for her husband to arrive.

Husband.

That word seemed just a little strange to her at the moment.

_Sir_, she thought. _I'll just call him Sir._

It was around that time when she finally heard footsteps making their way through the penthouse. Her first thought was to follow them, and to question what Chuck was thinking, springing for such expensive digs for this particular adventure. She clamped down on that urge, knowing that if this was going to go the way it was supposed to, the way they'd discussed, she'd had to keep her thoughts to herself and just do what she was told.

She was here to serve, she reminded herself. Serve and _be_ served, in a way that she'd never really experienced before.

It was all very thrilling. Thrilling and nerve-wracking.

The footsteps came closer, until finally, _finally_, Chuck emerged from the left, his polished dress shoes making light noises on the marble floors, his black suit and red tie practically shimmering beneath the light from the chandelier, his hair slicked back and a look on his face more confident and cocky than Sarah was used to. It was oddly reassuring, seeing him in this light. She knew Chuck had come to play.

She noticed, also, a few items gripped in his hand. She couldn't get a good look at them, but the mystery was impressive enough to send a shiver up her spine.

"Sarah," Chuck greeted, his tone steady and businesslike. He closed the distance, coming to stand just a hair too close. "Jackson informed me that you've come prepared." Jackson – that was her companion's name.

"Yes... sir," she said. The words felt a little weird in her mouth, and she fought not to giggle nervously. This was all so bizarre. This was _Chuck_, for heaven's sake. His expression was unamused. She bit the inside of her cheek to temper her smile.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to see for myself," he told her. Sarah's eyebrows nearly hit her hairline.

"Sir?" she questioned.

"Jackson also told me you'd been informed of the rules," Chuck said. Sarah thought she detected a hint of a British accent in his tone – he was really getting into character. She opted not to mention it.

"Yes sir."

"Then you know you are to obey." His tone was stern, his face even more-so. Sarah felt a jolt run through her.

"Yes," she said, her voice a little airy.

"Then let me see," he ordered. "Take off your dress."

Sarah blinked at him. She had been curious about how he would go about this. Whether he would go slowly and tease her, or jump her right there in the lobby. Whether he would be jovial and funny, like always, or slip into a character so intense that he barely even seemed like Her Chuck anymore. His MO was becoming clearer as the moments passed.

She reached up and slipped each strap of the dress off her shoulders and started pushing the material down.

"Slowly," Chuck directed. She bit her lip and tried to figure out how to get out of such a tight dress 'slowly'. These things tended to be a bit of a struggle. She wanted it to come off sexy... that might take some doing.

Sarah wandered a few feet away and leaned back against one of the floor-to-ceiling pillars in the lobby. Chuck watched her intently as she did so. She rested her head back against the cool marble and closed her eyes. She then brought the index finger of her left hand to her mouth and sucked on it briefly before slipping it out and down her throat, over her cleavage, and down to the top of the dress. She slipped the finger beneath the material and pulled. The material clung to her breasts for as long as it could before giving way, her brassier-clad breasts popped free from the black dress, jiggling a bit as they did so.

Sarah opened her eyes and locked gazes with Chuck. Despite his cool demeanor, she noted his hard swallow and the hint of a flush on his ears, indicating that he was starting to feel the effects of her strip tease.

With her breasts free, Sarah put both palms flat on her stomach, then dragged them up over her mounds, giving each a squeeze before rubbing back downward to where the dress sat around her ribcage. She slipped the material a little lower before pulling her arms free from the spaghetti straps, and pushing the material to her waist.

She thought for a moment on how to do the big finish. Clearly, Chuck wasn't going to be much help, as he was barely keeping his veneer in place watching the show. She shot him a bit of a flirty grin before spinning around on her heels, grabbing the dress at her waist, and pushing it down the rest of the way, leaning over as she did so, allowing Chuck an incredible view of her backside as the dress fluttered to the floor, leaving her clad in only a revealing black lace bra and panty set. If they could be called panties – that is. Her preferred term was 'butt floss,' but Chuck had always been partial to 'G-string'.

Sarah stepped out of the dress and kicked it away, intending to turn back around to continue her sultry striptease, but before she could, she felt Chuck sidle up behind her. He said, nothing, simply running his left hand from the top of her thigh over the skin of her exposed midsection and her breast, finally coming to stop at her neck. With his hand at her throat, he pulled her back into him, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

"When you do a job, you don't half-ass it," Chuck complimented, his voice a little gravelly.

"I do my best, Babe," Sarah said, a hint of amusement in her tone. Chuck growled, a sound Sarah had never heard from him before. It made her embarrassingly wet.

"You were told to address me as _Sir,"_ Chuck reminded. "You get one warning." She swallowed against the pressure of his hand on her throat and nodded as well as she could.

"Yes, _Sir,_" she said, a little forced. Chuck retreated then, removing his hand and allowing her to straighten out.

Then, just as Sarah was about to turn once more to face him, she felt something at her throat once more. It took just a few seconds for Chuck's nimble fingers to collar and leash her.

Now this was starting to feel real.

He tugged on the leash lightly, and Sarah let her body go with it, falling back slightly against his body. He chuckled darkly, to which Sarah very nearly moaned out loud. She didn't realize this was a kink of hers until this moment.

"Come with me," Chuck said simply. With his hand gripping the lead tightly, Sarah allowed herself to be led through the lobby and to the right, into a bright, open living space, complete with a massive picture window overlooking Los Angeles. Chuck walked Sarah to the window, positioning her close enough that she was nearly pressed up against the glass.

"Do you think anyone can see us?" he questioned. Sarah bit the inside of her lip. She wanted to cover her half-naked body, but fought to keep her hands at her sides.

"Probably, _Sir,_" she said, a hint of a warning in her tone. She peered over at Chuck and saw a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"They can't – it's mirrored glass on the outside," he assured her. Sarah narrowed her eyes. It was clear Chuck had considered just letting her think the whole world could see whatever they were doing in there. She was glad he had chosen to give up that one little bit of control. The idea of being watched would have stayed with her and creeped her out the entire time.

"But what if they could?" he asked then. "You belong to me, Sarah. You're here to please me – so what if people could see you? What if I wanted them to see all of the things I'm about to do to you?" Sarah shuddered a bit at the control in his tone. He was making it incredibly difficult for her to keep her hands to herself.

"That would be your prerogative, Sir," she whispered back. Chuck laughed at that jovially, much to Sarah's surprise.

"Yes, it would, wouldn't it? My prerogative," he repeated her words before sobering a little and moving to stand directly in front of her, the leash still in his hand. He tugged on it and she stumbled a step closer. "Let's make that the theme of the night, huh? My prerogative." He placed a hand on her breast and squeezed lightly. "Let's talk about my prerogatives."

Sarah swallowed as Chuck dropped the leash and placed both hands on her breasts, thumbs sliding against the lace of her bra over her nipples, palms squeezing the tender flesh there. He leaned down and nipped lightly at the exposed skin above her bra.

"I suppose these count as my prerogative," he mumbled against the skin before lifting his head so he could see her. "Don't you think?"

"Yes Sir," she allowed. He grinned cockily and gave her breasts another tight squeeze which made her gasp slightly, before releasing them and running his hands down to the skin of her torso, rounding to her back, and grasping her bare backside tightly in both palms.

"This too," he suggested. She nodded. "Say the words, Sarah."

"Yes sir," she ground out, using the majority of her composure to keep from grinding against his erection, which was just inches from her damp centre.

"Good girl." He gave her backside a light tap before removing his hands completely, much to Sarah's chagrin. He then dropped to his knees before her and placed both hands on her thighs, rubbing up and down. His face was so close to her centre that Sarah could feel his hot breath against her. It made her tingle with need. Chuck watched her face as he caressed her thighs, hands nearing her wetness more and more with each swipe. Then, just when Sarah thought he was finally going to touch her... he stopped. He rose to his feet and reclaimed the leash.

"Yes, I think it's safe to say I can have anything I want today – can't I?"

"Yes Sir," the words left her in a breath, and Sarah felt a little dizzy with desire. Chuck had always been good at arousing her, but somehow _not_ touching her this one time had driven her to incredible heights. She felt her knees shake a little.

"You look a little unsteady there, Sarah," he observed, a cocky grin on his lips. "Maybe you'd be more comfortable on your knees." Sarah's eyes widened at that. Chuck was getting right down to business, much to her surprise. Not that she was complaining. Her mouth literally began watering at the thought of him filling it.

"Yes Sir," she said, swallowing hard. Chuck quirked a small grin.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he questioned, stepping closer, reclaiming her ass in his hands. He pulled her body flush against his then, finally, so she could feel his erection against her. She released a shaky breath which made Chuck laugh darkly. He pulled her tighter against him, and she fought to keep her hands limp at her sides and not pull his mouth to hers, devouring him the way she desperately wanted to. She was here for Chuck to play with – his toy. This wasn't about her.

Chuck claimed her backside in tight handfuls as he pushed his pelvis into hers, and Sarah moaned.

"You're so ready for me, aren't you Sarah?" he questioned. He leaned in and brought his lips to her ear and nipped it lightly. "Just the thought of taking my cock is making you lose control." Sarah shivered out a long, slow breath.

"Yes Sir," she whispered hoarsely, her voice leaving her with every passing second. She was just about to give up on the whole charade and push him down onto the chaise lounge a few feet away and take him roughly then and there, when suddenly, he stepped back.

"All in good time, Sarah," he teased. "We've got all night."

It was Sarah's turn to growl. Chuck laughed at that and wandered away from her, toward the kitchenette.

"Would you like some wine?" he questioned, though he followed up quickly with, "Never mind. You'll have some wine." Sarah watched as he pulled a bottle of red from the rack and filled two large glasses. He returned to where he left her and gestured to the lounge.

"Have a seat," he instructed. She did so hastily, relieved to give her feet a break from the four inch red stilettos she was sporting. Once she was settled, Chuck handed her a glass and held his out for a toast. "To an adventurous evening," he said with a small smile, reminding Sarah just once that despite the game they were playing, he was still Her Chuck, and he was doing this all for her. She smiled at that, feeling a small flutter inside of her, and clinked their classes together before taking a sip.

"Wow," Sarah said, despite the rules. Chuck grinned, a little proudly.

"It's a 1995 Chteau Margaux," he informed her. Sarah did a double take at their glasses.

"That's a $500 bottle of wine," she said, a hint of concern in her tone.

"You know your vino." Chuck took a sip, and then set his down on a nearby table, before returning to her with a bit of a stern look. "But I didn't ask. Mind your place, woman." Sarah could hear the amusement in his tone and fought not to giggle. It was hard to maintain this act with Chuck. He was a goofball by nature. She was impressed he'd lasted this long without breaking.

"Yes Sir," she said with a hint of a smile. Chuck nodded to her glass.

"Drink up, Mrs. Walker. We've got a busy night ahead of us." Sarah looked down at her large glass and then back up to him, surprised at the request. He knew she was a bit of a lightweight when it came to red wine. She figured that was probably the point. Get her a little tipsy, smash those inhibitions. She nodded her consent and brought the wine back to her lips, taking it down in several unpleasant gulps.

When she had finally swallowed the last drop, Sarah pulled the glass from her lips and closed her eyes tightly against the sting of alcohol. She took a deep breath to compose herself before finally meeting Chuck's amused gaze.

"Good?" he questioned. Sarah swallowed a few times to reclaim her speech, before giving up and simply nodding. Chuck laughed and took her glass, sitting it next to his full one on the table. "How you doing?" he asked. "A little dizzy?"

Sarah nodded and felt her head spin slightly, the alcohol taking rapid effect. She wasn't drunk by any means, though her brain was swimming a bit inside her skull.

All in all, she felt good. Really good.

"Perfect," she heard Chuck say, and she fought to refocus on him. Her man. Her man who was about to make her _very_ happy.

Before she had a chance to reflect on that too much, she felt Chuck's hands on hers, pulling her upright. She swayed a little once she was one her feet, but felt safe in his arms. Despite the façade, the masquerade of the evening, she knew she was still safe with Chuck. He would take care of her.

"Come with me," he whispered in her ear before she could get too comfortable. She felt her leash being tugged once more, and followed along obediently.

It felt like a long walk through the lobby to the other side of the penthouse suite, which was just as, if not more ornate than the living area. This side boasted an incredible master suite, complete with a massive California king bed, another picture window, and more dark wood, marble and gold finishes. Sarah looked around at the incredible space and felt a wave of excitement course through her. Finally, a bed. Finally, the action would start. She felt like she'd been waiting forever.

"Get on your knees," Chuck said simply, before dropping the leash and wandering away from her. Sarah complied, sliding down to rest her knees on the deep red area rug in the centre of the room. She let her arms hang limp at her sides, but pulled her shoulders back, attempting to make her rack look as good as possible.

She watched as Chuck wandered wordlessly to the window, relieving himself of his suit jacket as he went, casually slinging it over the back of a nearby chair. Her mouth began to water as his tie was pulled loose and left to hang slack around his neck, and his chest appeared to her in the mirror image of the window with each button he undid.

"To be clear," Chuck said, finally. "You agree to our terms for this evening." He turned back to her as he tugged his dress shirt free from his pants and undid the last few buttons. "You know you belong to me. You know you are here to please me, and do what you're told," he clarified.

"Yes Sir," Sarah said, trying not to seem as excited by this whole thing as she clearly was. With her knees spread several inches apart, she could feel any shift in the air intensified against the dampness of her panties, and the slight chill in the room made her nipples hard beneath the lace of her bra. She'd never in her life wanted to be fucked so badly, and the night was only just beginning.

Chuck took a few steps closer, coming to stand about three feet before her.

"You know the safe word?" he questioned. Sarah could see a hint of concern in his eyes that made her smile inwardly.

"Yes Sir," she confirmed. He stepped a little closer, his crotch now directly in front of her face. Sarah could see him bulging against the material of his pants. She did a few kegels to try and release some tension.

"So that means you'll use it if this get's to be too much for you." His tone was very businesslike, but Sarah could tell that he was ensuring both of their safety in this endeavour. She knew he cared.

"Yes Sir." Chuck reached down and cupped her chin in his palm, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Promise me," he said sternly. She nodded against his grip.

"I promise," she said softly. Chuck nodded and dropped her face before pulling his shirt the rest of the way off and tossing it away along with the tie.

"Open my pants," he told her, finally. Sarah bit her lip and set to work, releasing the button and fly, and pulling the offending material out of the way. At Chuck's instruction, she did the same with his underwear, leaving him naked and erect before her.

"Good girl. Now put your mouth on it."

* * *

**A/N: **Are you with me, Chucksters? Lol.

I know a bunch of people have been wanting this theme for a Chuck/Sarah smutfic, and although I usually wait until I've had a better chance to gauge the mood of a fandom before going full kink on them, I figured you guys were probably a safe bet. We like spies and dirty stuff in the Chuck fandom. Why not a little sub-dom action?

And of course, there's lots more to come. Hope you like it so far! Let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Consensual D/s (Dom/sub); course language; sexual aggression**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck or _The Story of O_ by Anne Desclos.

* * *

**The Penthouse - Part 2**

In 1954 a French language erotic novel was published called _The Story of O_. The novel was scandalous for its time, depicting a Dominant/submissive relationship between the lead characters, O and René. The pair had penned an agreement that gave René permission to subject O to whatever perversions he could come up with. O was his slave, for all intents and purposes.

What was so strange about this novel, however, was that it took the idea of a Dominant/submissive relationship and gave it its due respect. The novel made it clear that while O was submissive in the relationship, ultimately she was the one who held all of the power. For every time René wanted to try something new, or not previously agreed upon, he would seek permission. O was entitled to say yes or no as she pleased.

This novel, penned by French writer Anne Desclos under the penname Pauline Réage, wormed its way into Sarah's consciousness not long before she and Chuck said "I do."

Sarah hadn't given much thought to the whole BDSM thing before she read _The Story of O_. Mostly, she just thought the whole thing was an excuse for someone to beat up on their weaker partner, which provided her very little incentive to give it a shot. Sure, she enjoyed the occasional aggressive sex, for which Chuck was always a willing and adept partner. But as for the whole "whips and chains" aspect, it had never really made much sense to her.

What made even less sense to Sarah was the concept of being someone's "slave", as she had come to consider submissives in these types of relationships.

Sarah wasn't sure was it was about O and René that titillated her so. Perhaps it was the absolute assurance with which René provided direction, or the absolute trust that O had in her partner. Perhaps it was the intoxicating idea of partners being forever ready and willing to please one another, no matter the time of day or whether or not they were personally in the mood. O was at René's beck and call, quite literally – and she wanted to be. It was a new concept for Sarah.

Of course, all of that was tertiary to what the book had really provided for her. It was actually just the first few pages of the novel that had genuinely piqued her interest.

The first scene depicted René directing O into a cab, telling her to remove various articles of clothing (her bra, her panties, her stockings), and then delivering her to a residence where she was to become a plaything for the men inside. O was nervous, but incredibly turned on. René was equally so.

It was this scene in particular that Sarah had shared with Chuck the first time they discussed the possibility of working some role play into their repertoire. Sarah couldn't pinpoint what it was about the whole scenario that seemed so sexy to her. Maybe it was the unknown destination, or the act of totally giving up control. Maybe it was someone outside of the relationship – the cab driver, in that instance – knowing what was going on and allowing it to happen... whatever the case, when Sarah told Chuck about it, she could barely maintain her composure.

Just thinking about being whisked away to become someone's servant – Chuck's servant – made Sarah impossibly wet. It wasn't that she devalued herself, or believed herself to be the lesser person in her relationship with Chuck. It was just the idea of being someone completely different than "Sarah Walker: Super Spy Extraordinaire". Her entire image, heck, her entire life had consisted of her vying for control. What a bizarre concept to willingly relinquish that control and just let something _happen to her_ for a change.

Of course, the act of giving up control was terrifying in and of itself. In order to do so, Sarah knew that she would have to be handing that control over to someone she trusted implicitly. Someone who would never, ever abuse her trust.

Chuck. Only Chuck.

So they talked about it, and made tentative plans. All Sarah knew was that it would happen _sometime_, and that she'd be expected to drop everything and run toward it. It could be in a week, a month, or a year, but it _would_ happen, and Chuck assured her, it would be everything she wanted and more.

She pretended not to notice him reading _The Story of O_ when he thought she wasn't looking. His diligence made her smile. Chuck would always go the extra mile for her. She truly was marrying an extraordinary man.

And so as she sat there kneeling on the floor of an extravagant hotel penthouse in Los Angeles, naked save for a few scraps of underwear, with her _husband_ ordering her to perform oral sex on him – all Sarah could think was, _"Yes. God, please yes. Finally."_

* * *

Sarah thought she was pretty good at giving head. She'd never been told otherwise, and usually she had her partners' down for the count quickly enough that she felt pretty confident about her skills in that department. It also didn't hurt that she lacked a gag reflex – something that had shocked Chuck all the way to a slightly premature orgasm the first time he'd hit the back of her throat.

Now, though, more than a year later, Chuck was much better at controlling himself as Sarah put her best foot forward in the task of sucking him off, while his hand tangled in the hair at the back of her head, stopping her from ever fully dropping him out of her mouth. The feeling of being trapped on Chuck's cock sent an unfamiliar shudder through her body, and she moaned around him, creating a vibration in her mouth that only made it more difficult for Chuck to maintain his composure. But he did, of course. Chuck was in character. He was _really_ in character.

"Go deeper," he instructed after a few moments of shallow thrusts and light sucking around the tip. Sarah obliged and braced her hands on his upper thighs, before pushing herself as far down on him as she could go, with the aid of his hand on the back of her head.

"Good girl," he complimented. "Just keep your mouth open." Sarah closed her eyes and braced herself, taking small, shallow breaths through her nose as Chuck's cock filled her throat, cutting off the majority of her airway. She felt him renegotiate his grip on her head, one palm flat against the back while the other grasped at her jaw. Slowly, easily, he began pumping in and out of her throat, allowing her to catch quick gasps of air between thrusts.

"Fuck, Sarah," she heard him moan as his pace increased. Sarah swallowed against his erection, creating a sucking sensation every time he pulled out, which only added to the pleasure she was giving him. Sarah opened her eyes and looked up at him as best she could. She could tell he was nearing the cusp of his control. His eyes were closed tightly and the grip of his hands was tightening and releasing at random in a seeming attempt to keep from coming down her throat too soon.

It made Sarah painfully horny to see him so close to his release, fighting it so hard, as he continued to fuck her throat with abandon. She felt at that moment very much like a tool for his pleasure, a device rather than a partner – and for some reason that she couldn't put her finger on, that made her feel like she could come at any second, despite not having had any attention paid to her dripping pussy yet. It was incredible, she thought as she sat there on her knees, that such a scenario could push her body to this extreme. All of the stimulation had been in her mind thus far, and it was working wonders.

Sarah was pulled from those thoughts by Chuck rapidly pulling all the way out of her mouth and grasping his cock, pulling it up out of the way. Without a word, he guided Sarah to his scrotum where she took over, sucking each testicle into her mouth expertly and massaging them with her tongue while Chuck jerked himself over her face.

Sarah released his testicles and grasped them in one hand, massaging them as she moved them out of the way so she could get beneath them and apply pressure to his perineum with her tongue. She heard Chuck shudder out loud at the new sensation, his hand speeding up on his cock.

"Fuck," Chuck ground out, his legs noticeably shaky. Feeling somewhat accomplished, Sarah redoubled her efforts on his perineum, hitting harder with her tongue while squeezing his balls a little tighter in her hand.

If ever there was any doubt that her tactics were working wonders, they were dashed when Chuck suddenly pulled away and demanded, "Open your mouth!" Sarah complied just in time for his orgasm to fill her, hitting the back of the throat, and sliding down with a quick swallow. Sarah figured it was always best just to get that part out of the way quickly. Come was only really manageable if you didn't let it sit there for too long.

Having swallowed down Chuck's first orgasm of the evening, Sarah sat back on her heels and watched her flushed, swaying husband as he collapsed down onto the bed, muttering something about her mouth and, "Holy shit, woman," and, "Trying to kill me." Sarah tried not to smile at that. Chuck was uniquely adorable after an orgasm.

She waited patiently on the floor for Chuck to recover. It took him a good long moment, and even after that it was clearly a struggle for him to get back to his feet. When he did so, he was noticeably flushed, with a light sheen of sweat at his hairline and on his chest. Sarah bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning at her success, though she clearly didn't do that good a job at hiding it, since Chuck noticed her satisfaction immediately.

"Feeling pretty good about yourself?" he questioned with a slight grin. Sarah's grin slipped a bit.

"Just happy you're happy... Sir," she said lightly. Chuck let out a small laugh and crouched down so he was eye level with her.

"Do you know why we did that?" he questioned. She shook her head. "Well, now that we've got my needs out of the way – for now – we can focus on you," he explained. He reached forward and traced a finger over the swell of her breast. "I've got some plans for plans for you, My Dear." Sarah raised her eyebrows approvingly, while Chuck continued his adventure with his finger, tucking it beneath one of the cups of her bra and pulling the material down to release her breast.

"You're overdressed," he decided, before standing back up, his now flaccid penis just inches from Sarah's face. "Take off the rest of your clothes and get on the bed. I'll be right back," he instructed. Then, without another word, he headed for the door. He stopped just before exiting and turned back to her, "Keep the shoes on." Sarah waited until he was gone to giggle at that.

She complied quickly with the undressing, ecstatic at the prospect of finally having him touch her the way she'd been craving ever since Jackson showed up at her door. Chuck had kept her waiting for what felt like hours, and it had become nearly excruciating. She opted to leave the collar and leash in place. She figured Chuck might have some use for it later, and wanted to make everything about this as convenient for him as possible.

Once she was undressed, Sarah crawled up to the top of the bed and settled onto her back, relishing in the feel of expensive linens against her skin and soft pillows beneath her head. To keep from touching herself (Chuck hadn't explicitly prohibited her from doing so, but she wanted to play her part as well as he was playing his), she rested her arms over her head, grasping the pillows in her fists. She experimented with a few positions for her legs; knees up, spread wide, knees down, straight out... she ultimately landed on just laying comfortably with her ankles about a foot apart. She knew Chuck would position her how he wished when he returned anyway.

Much to Sarah's relief, Chuck came back to her quickly, toting a small plastic box. From her position, she couldn't see the contents, though the conspiratorial grin on his face told her all she needed to know.

"Oh, good," Chuck said as he set the box down on a nearby table. "You're already in position." Sarah raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he pulled a pair of handcuffs (the real kind, most likely stolen from their newly outfitted Castle) from the box and closed the distance. She offered no resistance as he closed one cuff around her left wrist, then circled them through the headboard of the bed, attaching the other cuff to her right. She gave an experimental tug, and felt a thrill when she confirmed that she was completely and utterly _stuck_.

"Comfortable?" Chuck asked.

"Yes Sir," she confirmed. His brow furrowed.

"Huh," he said. "We'll have to do something about that." He returned to his mystery box and began rifling around inside. Sarah watched intently, until he returned to her with a blindfold in hand. She allowed him easy access to secure it around her eyes, blinding her quite thoroughly to the room. She felt her heartbeat pick up as she tried to gage his actions through sound alone. She heard him return to the box, though what he was doing there was very much a mystery.

Being a spy, Sarah had learned to rely on all of her senses. There were times when hearing was as much, or more important than seeing, and times when just a simple smell was all she had to go on. These skills, she found, were particularly handy as she laid there bound and blindfolded on a bed in that penthouse suite.

She could hear Chuck shuffling around her, pulling things out of the box and setting them down next to her on the bed. She felt the tension in her core increase with every second that went by without being touched by Chuck the way she wanted – no, needed – to be touched. She was so tightly wound, she felt as if she would explode if he didn't offer her relief soon.

She felt the bed tilt down beside her, and assumed that meant Chuck had finally joined her. She anticipated his touch; tried to guess what he would do first. Maybe he would go straight for her soaked pussy and finger her into oblivion. Maybe he would tease her breasts, biting and licking her nipples until she came just from that. He could do anything, Sarah realized. She was trapped. She was his.

She was so fucking turned on.

"Uh, uh," Chuck corrected. She felt his hands on her thighs, pushing them apart. She hadn't even realized that she'd closed them and begun moving her hips in circles to pleasure herself. She flushed slightly at having been caught.

"Sorry, Sir," she said softly. She heard a dark chuckle and felt a shiver run through her.

"Just don't let it happen again," his tone was amused, much to Sarah's chagrin. She didn't want to amuse him anymore, she wanted him to fuck her. She wanted him to make her come. She _needed_ him to do _something_. The waiting was driving her insane.

She groaned out loud, mostly by accident.

"What was that?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing, Sir," Sarah responded.

"Didn't sound like nothing," he came back. "Are you unhappy with the way things are going, Sarah?" he asked. "Perhaps I should uncuff you; send you home."

"No!" Sarah exclaimed quickly. "I mean... no, Sir. Please. I'm sorry, please just... ugh," she gave up.

"Just what?" Chuck questioned.

"Just please, please touch me. Please," Sarah begged, before adding a half-hearted, "Sir," to the end of her sentence.

Then, suddenly, the bed lifted slightly, and Sarah knew Chuck had left her side. She fought not to groan at the continued torture of not being touched, only barely succeeding in keeping quiet.

Sarah listened intently, trying to gage Chuck's position, but between her haze of lust and general lack of awareness due to the blindfold, she knew she'd lost him. She listened for breathing, footsteps, anything to indicate his location. She heard nothing.

She was about to call out for him, to try and bring him back, when suddenly she felt something almost painfully cold against her nipple. She gasped at the sudden sensation, though the gasp turned quickly into a moan as her already hardened nipple became even more-so. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was protruding out about as far as it would go, straining against the freezing device that Chuck had chosen to use on her. She felt then a small trickle slip from the tip of her nipple and run down her breast, sending a shiver of cold through her chest. Sarah knew then that the device was an ice cube. A rapidly melting ice cube.

Then, suddenly, the ice was replaced by what felt like an incredible heat in comparison, as Chuck took her erect nipple in his mouth and laved his tongue over it, alternating between licking and long, hard sucks. Sarah moaned out loud as he bit down on the nub gently, before applying more pressure. She cried out in pleasure as he let his teeth scrape along the skin there, until he was just holding the very of the nub between them, his tongue flicking at the tip.

Sarah fought not to curse at the sensation. After the freezing from the ice, her nipple was so sensitive to his teeth. The feeling was painful, but also incredibly pleasurable. It was a mix she hadn't had much experience with.

She pushed her chest up as best she could, encouraging Chuck to continue his sweet torture.

Sarah gasped again when the ice found its way to her other nipple. Chuck repeated the process on that breast, giving each their due until Sarah was moaning liberally at the abrupt changes in temperature and sensation. By the time he moved on, her nipples were almost painfully sensitive, but hard and erect as they had ever been.

"Fuck, your tits are amazing, Sarah," Chuck moaned, before grasping both in tight hands and pushing them together, bringing his lips down to devour them. Sarah's breathing sped up as his attention to her chest became all the more fervent. She wanted to delve her hands into his thick, dark hair and hold him there forever as he licked, sucked and nipped his way around her breasts, providing equal attention to every part of them. Chuck had always been a boob-man, but it wasn't often that he lavished her breasts with such enthusiastic attention. Sarah felt his ministrations shoot straight through her, only serving to make her already soaked pussy all the more wet and ready for him.

She nearly cheered for joy when she finally felt Chuck's hands at her knees, pushing them apart. She felt him settle between them, as the air hit her damp clitoris, sending tingles throughout her body.

Sarah wasn't sure what she was expecting when Chuck finally, _finally_, positioned himself between her legs. Whatever it was, she was certainly not expecting what she got, although in retrospect she probably should have been. She gasped aloud as another ice cube hit her body, this time directly on her overly sensitive clit. She tried to close her legs against the sensation that bordered more on pain than pleasure, but found she couldn't move them against Chuck's firm grasp on her upper thighs.

"Ung, please," Sarah moaned, unsure as to what she was asking. She thrust her hips up, unwittingly drawing the ice harder against her. She felt a drip slip away from the cube and course over her shivering pussy, slipping into her soaked hole and causing a shiver to wrack her whole body.

And then, as suddenly as the ice appeared, so did Chuck's mouth. His tongue swept long and hard from her opening to her clit, before closing around the bundle of nerves and sucking hard. Sarah cried out as the sudden change in sensation, though the cry quickly turned to a long, low moan as Chuck sucked her clit harder than she thought he'd ever sucked it before. She felt him apply more pressure with his mouth, massaging the area with his lips while his tongue flicked rapidly against the nub, causing Sarah to shake uncontrollably. After so long without being touched at all, to suddenly have him so focused on her clit was almost unbearably sweet.

Sarah couldn't help it; she ground down into his face as best she could, straining against the handcuffs that kept her mostly immobile. Her moans increased, and she knew without a doubt that she was only seconds away from an orgasm – one that promised to be intense after the incredible wait that she'd had to endure.

And then, suddenly, Chuck was gone. She cried out at the loss of his pressure, grinding down into nothingness. She knew Chuck was still there, because as hard as she tried, she could not close her legs against his grip. He was just sitting there, holding her open, watching her squirm as she begged and pleaded with her body for release.

"You don't get to come without permission," his voice cut through her haze.

"Please!" Sarah exclaimed. "Please, please let me come. Fuck, Chuck, please." Her body continued to writhe on the bed, wrists pulling against her restraints, hips circling uselessly against nothing but the cool air of the room.

"No," Chuck said sternly. "And you didn't even call me Sir. I hate to do this, but I think I have to punish you, Sarah."

Sarah dropped her head back against the pillow with a heavy sigh, still moving her hips in a futile effort to reclaim her orgasm that was so cruelly ripped away from her. She didn't know if she wanted to fuck Chuck right now, to swat him upside the head.

She figured she'd wait to see where this whole 'punishment' thing was leading before making a decision on that.

"What punishment, Sir?" she questioned, her voice noticeably shaky. She felt Chuck's grip on her thighs release as he pushed himself up off the bed.

"Don't even think about closing your legs," he said, beating her to the punch. Sarah sighed and relaxed her thighs to each side, feeling impossibly exposed with her legs spread wide, pussy wet and open to the world, breasts thoroughly worked over.

Sarah didn't have too much time to dwell on her state however, as it was only another moment before she felt Chuck's hands at her hips, forcing her over onto her belly. Her wrists wrenched uncomfortably against the cuffs, but she was able to correct that fairly quickly as she settled onto her stomach.

"Up on your knees," Chuck instructed. Sarah complied, pushing herself up as best she could so she was resting on her knees and elbows, backside high in the air. She felt Chuck's hands once again adjusting her knees to where he wanted them, pushing them apart so she was fully exposed from behind. She shuttered at the utter helplessness of the position. She felt absolutely trapped, which turned out to be more erotic than she thought it could be.

But before she could think too much on her position, she felt something against her backside. It tapped lightly once, before coming in for a harder slap. Chuck's belt, she deduced based on the shape and material of the flogging device. It wasn't particularly painful, but without her sense of sight, each hit came as a surprise.

"You've disobeyed the rules twice now, Sarah," Chuck said, connecting the belt once again against her exposed backside. She gasped, but more out of surprise than pain. "This is a light punishment – but you should know that if you do it again, I won't go so easy on you."

"Yes Sir," Sarah said, though it came out more as a moan, as his belt connected once more just as she began to speak. Unconsciously, she pushed herself backward, presenting her backside to him even more as she anticipated the next lash. She'd never been treated like this before – certainly not by Chuck. She was almost embarrassed to admit to herself that it was totally working for her.

Chuck lashed her twice more, not hard enough to leave a mark, but just enough to get the point across. And though Sarah wasn't sure this was point he'd been trying to make, he'd certainly left an impression. Sarah liked getting spanked with his belt. Hell, she fucking loved it. For the first time that evening she really felt like she was at his mercy, and that impression gave her an incredible and unexpected rush.

"Do you think you've had enough?" Chuck questioned after about seven lashes.

"No Sir," Sarah said, her voice deep and full of arousal. She heard Chuck laugh lightly behind her.

"Who knew?" he said lowly, she assumed more to himself than to her. That was when she felt his hand come into contact with her backside. Again, it wasn't particularly painful, but the surprise still made a gasp leave her lips. "More?" he questioned.

"Yes, please, Sir," Sarah moaned, and Chuck spanked her once again, then several times more, each time with slightly more force. By the time he finished, Sarah had buried her face in a pillow and was moaning loudly into the material.

Finally, once Chuck was satisfied that the lesson was learned, Sarah felt the sensation on her backside change. No longer was he slapping, but rather groping, each hand laid flat against a cheek and squeezing tightly. She felt his hands work their way up her back, massaging deeply into the muscles there, following the arch of her back up to her shoulders. Once he reached the shoulders, he swept his hands underneath and grabbed her breasts in two handfuls, squeezing tightly and making Sarah moan again.

"What do you want me to do to you, Sarah?" Chuck asked, his voice husky. He positioned himself behind her and Sarah could feel his newly replenished erection hard against her backside.

"I want you to fuck me, Sir," she said simply, her voice half-muffled by the pillow.

"Fuck you?" Chuck teased, squeezing her breasts a little tighter and grinding into her ass. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Sir," she exclaimed, unwittingly pushing herself back against him. Chuck chuckled and pulled a hand away from her breast, using it to grasp his hard cock and run it along the slit of her vagina. Sarah moaned as his head slipped against her engorged clit, making her pelvis jerk at the sensation.

"Beg for it," he said darkly.

Sarah realized at that moment that if she had ever had any shame about this, any inhibitions about submitting herself entirely to the will of her husband – her dom for the night – that those things were all gone. She wanted him to fuck her. She wanted him to take her roughly from behind. She wanted to be used up by him while she was tied down and helpless on a bed. She wanted it all, and not a single part of that made her feel any bit of shame.

So she begged. She begged long and hard, until finally, _finally_, Chuck took pity on her and slammed his cock into her dripping, overly sensitive pussy.

Sarah felt her orgasm coming to her almost instantly as Chuck set up a hard, fast pace inside of her. The sounds of his grunts and moans only served to heighten her almost painful amounts of pleasure and need. She cried out, and to the best of her ability, pounded back into him, giving as good as she was getting.

"Oh fuck. Chuck, I need to come," she cried out. He swatted her backside twice, hard, for the infraction.

"You have to ask," he said, though his breathless state told Sarah that he was also close to his release.

"Please!" she cried out. "Please let me come! Please, Chuck!" Another smack, but a little lighter, as Chuck gripped her hips and increased his pace.

And then, if Sarah wasn't already turned on enough, Chuck reached around and began roughly rubbing her clit, flingers slipping against it fast and hard in time to his thrusts. Sarah moaned loudly and felt herself beginning to lose control, despite not having permission to finish.

"Chuck, please!" she exclaimed.

"Not yet!" he shot back. She cried out and dropped her head, biting the pillow and growing against it.

She held on as best she could, but felt the flutters of an orgasm approaching within her whether she was ready or not. Chuck must have felt them too, because suddenly, when it seemed like he couldn't go any faster or harder, he began hitting even harder and deeper, his fingers against her clit applying more pressure.

"Come, Sarah!" he grunted, and Sarah knew that he was on the cusp of losing all control. Whatever the case, it didn't matter to her, because as soon as he said the word, her pussy began to spasm incredibly around his cock, pulsating uncontrollably as Sarah came long and hard, a loud cry escaping her lips, along with the words, "Yes, fuck, yes," on repeat. She forced herself back against him, hips moving manically as the waves crashed over her again and again as Chuck continued to fuck her hard.

The force of Sarah's orgasm made her dizzy with pleasure, so much so that she almost missed the sensation of Chuck filling her with his hot seed, cursing and moaning loudly as he did so.

It could have been just seconds, or several hours, from the time that Sarah's orgasm started until it finally subsided. The force of it had discombobulated her to an extreme only rarely experienced in the past. As Chuck pulled out of her, she collapsed down to the bed, falling to her side in a heap, a sheen of sweat covering her entire body, her breaths coming in deep, long her wrists still bound above her head, Sarah surrendered to her absolute full-bodied exhaustion, closing her eyes behind the blindfold, going fully slack as every limb felt utterly boneless.

It was all too much. It was all too heady. She barely noticed as her wrists were released and the angry red marks left behind were massaged away. She didn't notice at all when the blindfold, collar and leash were removed and flung haphazardly to the floor, along with the now discarded handcuffs. The only thing she did notice, in fact, was the feeling of her husband's warm body sliding flush behind hers, the covers being pulled over their spent bodies, and his arm draping over her midsection and pulling her tightly to him.

With Chuck's arms securely around her, Sarah succumbed to her absolute exhaustion. She'd think about what this all meant later. For now, she just wanted to exist in the afterglow.

* * *

**A/N** – Not too rough, I don't think, but rough enough for first timers. I've got one more chapter on the way. I don't want to spoil it, but let's just say, "Turnabout is fair play."

I know a few folks were concerned about the whole 'pick up' situation in the first chapter. I hope the explanation of the Sarah's inspiration cleared that up. Suffice it to say, Chuck isn't doing anything that wasn't originally Sarah's idea.

Hope you're enjoying it (but not too much!). Let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Consensual D/s (Dom/sub); course language; sexual aggression**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**The Penthouse – Part 3**

Sarah blinked awake, her head heavy against the slightly over-fluffed pillow. She dropped her face into that pillow to avoid the harsh light from the chandelier that she and Chuck had forgotten to turn off when they passed out after their first effort at Domination/submission.

Oh, and what an effort it had been. She could still feel her body reeling from the heights she'd reached, and it had been...

She braved the light to peek at the clock on the bedside table. It was 2:30 in the morning. It had been nearly four hours.

Wow, did she really pass out for four hours? That had to be a new record for post-sex exhaustion.

She blinked a few times to acclimate to the brightness of the room before shifting around on the bed to face Chuck. He was snoring lightly, sound asleep on his back, blankets slung low enough that she could see the groove between his hip bones. She grinned at the sight. For all of his bluster and control earlier, when he slept he looked remarkably like a little boy – all innocence and softness. It was hard to connect the man before her with the one who she had pleasured so much (and who had pleasured her) just hours earlier.

At the remembrance of their earlier activities, Sarah felt a jolt run through her once again. She'd never really been the insatiable type, but Chuck had certainly awakened that in her with this whole experiment. It made her want to make the most of their time here in this amazing penthouse suite. Mostly, it made her want to stop sleeping through it and _get to work_ already.

She took one last peek at Chuck before slipping out of the bed, shucking her shoes, which had miraculously stayed in place, and padding quietly to the bathroom. She did her business and then focused on herself in the mirror, cleaning up her smudged makeup, brushing her teeth (with the toothbrush and toothpaste the Beverly Wilshire had most conveniently provided for them), and pinching her cheeks a little to bring back the colour.

Sarah stepped back and looked at the whole naked package, taking in the slight redness around her nipples. She hadn't really noticed how rough Chuck had been on them, since the freezing from the ice had dulled the pain from his bites just enough to make them tolerable. She was fine with a few war wounds, though. If anything, she kind of liked having the physical reminder of what had transpired between them. It gave her a thrill.

She ran her hands through her hair, finger-combing it into submission and then flattening down the slightly crazed curls as much as possible, before giving up and just tousling it to give her the 'just-out-of-bed-but-not-really' look that she knew Chuck was partial to.

Then, with a final look to ensure all was in order, she hit the light and headed back out to the bed.

Chuck was still asleep. That simply wouldn't do.

Sarah grabbed the covers and pulled them to the bottom of the bed, baring Chuck to the world. If the sudden rush of cool air had any effect on him, he hid it well. Not even a flinch.

Sarah sighed and looked around, her eyes coming to land on the little box of treasures Chuck had brought in earlier. She tiptoed over and peeked inside. There was a little puddle at the bottom where she assumed a handful of ice cubes had melted over the course of the evening. Peeking out was the leash and collar she'd been wearing earlier, the handcuffs and keys, the now sopping blindfold, as well as a device she hadn't seen earlier that evening – thankfully dry, as it was on top of some of the other items. She grinned and grabbed that along with the handcuffs and keys, and returned to the bed.

Sarah watched Chuck for a long moment, standing at the base of the bed, waiting to see if he would catch on to the goings on in the room and wake up of his own accord.

No such luck.

She bit her bottom lip and crawled up onto the bed, adding some jaunt to her movements, if only for her own amusement since her husband seemed to be dead to the world at the moment. She settled herself a few inches above his cock, putting just enough pressure on his lower abdomen to ensure her presence was known.

Chuck was always a heavy sleeper, which oftentimes irritated Sarah, who made a career out of being always alert, even when she was sleeping. This time, however, she was pleased that he seemed to be reluctant to leave the dream world, as she quickly and easily cuffed his wrists to the bed the way hers had been earlier, and dropped the keys onto the nightstand. This movement jostled Chuck just enough to finally rouse him from whatever he'd been dreaming about. Sarah had just enough time to stash the other item under her pillow before his eyes focused on her and a small grin appeared on his face.

"I can't say this is the worst way to wake up," Chuck said, his tone husky with sleep. He gave a testing tug on the cuffs and then looked to Sarah for clarification.

"I think you forgot a word in there somewhere," she said cryptically. His brow furrowed. "Mistress, Chuck. You have to call me 'Mistress'." Chuck laughed lightly.

"Mistress, huh?" he asked. Sarah nodded, a small grin on her lips. "Am I your slave?" Sarah felt a thrill go through her at his words.

"That's right," she confirmed. She lowered herself down on her arms so her face was closer to his. "You belong to me." She leaned down to his ear and licked the lobe before speaking once more. "Can you handle it?" She could feel the shudder run through his body.

"Yes Mistress," he said lowly. Sarah felt the words go straight to her core. For a moment, she avoided grinding down into him – and then she remembered that this time _she_ was in charge, and she could do anything she wanted.

She slid down his body so his semi-hard cock was in line with her centre and ground down against him, long and hard. Chuck moaned at the feeling and pushed back up, only to have Sarah pull away.

"Uh uh," she corrected. "It's my turn to be in charge." She saw Chuck mostly fail to hide a grin as he acquiesced to her ruling. "Good boy," she teased, before grinding down into him once more. She allowed herself a moment of the sweet torture before moving on.

Sarah leaned down over him and brought her lips to his neck, kissing lightly to start, right along his jugular vein. Chuck moved his head to the side as well as he could to give her more room to play with. Sarah didn't stick around there for long, opting to move on to the place that she knew would get him going more than anything else.

Chuck had hesitated in the beginning to tell Sarah just how much it turned him on when people played with his ears. He'd cited something about 'Ferengi' as the reason, but Sarah had mostly tuned him out, as she'd already had a mouthful of earlobe by that point.

Sarah manoeuvred back to his exposed ear and brought her teeth to the skin there. First, she clamped down on the lobe, her tongue massaging the tip of it in flicks and longer laves that left Chuck moaning. She released his lobe by letting her teeth scrape all the way down until the skin eventually slipped out, before moving on to the shell of his ear, her tongue running up and down, providing altering amounts of pressure, teeth every so often nipping. She then slipped just behind his ear to kiss the back of it, and then down, finding the concave area just behind the lobe and probing it with her tongue. She felt Chuck shudder as she knowingly found one of the most sensitive areas on his body.

Chuck's breathing sped up as Sarah showered his ears and neck with ample attention, altering between lick and nips, and providing just enough pressure to make him nearly beg her to head further south.

Sarah granted his wishes in her own good time, slipping from his neck down to his nipples. She drew one into her mouth and nipped down on it – not too hard, just enough to lure a grunt from his throat.

"Okay?" Sarah questioned, releasing the nipple and raising her head to meet his eyes. Chuck nodded, his jaw tight.

"Yeah, it's good," he allowed. She raised an eyebrow. "Mistress," he corrected. She offered a playful wink before returning to his nipple and upping her grip with her teeth, while taking his other nipple between her fingers and grasping it tightly.

"Shit," Chuck whispered, as he became acclimated to the increased pain. Sarah kept an eye on him for signs that she should stop, and was relieved when all she saw on his face was pleasure.

She popped off his nipple once more and began circling her tongue around her teeth marks, soothing the indentations. She felt Chuck sigh a little at the relief – though it was short lived. Sarah moved on to his other nipple and offered the same attention, bringing him to the brink of the pleasure-to-pain scale, before providing absolute pleasure with her tongue. If Chuck had any complaints, he didn't voice them.

Sarah released his nipple and worked her way back up to his lips, kissing him deeply for the first time since they'd seen each other. It had to have been the longest period they'd ever gone without so much as a peck. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed the contact – how much it did to turn her on. She moaned into his mouth, and forced it open with her tongue, delving inside to taste every part of him. Chuck kissed her back just as fervently, though he allowed her to maintain control of the speed and intensity.

Sarah moaned into Chuck's mouth and ground down into him. She hadn't realized before how much the simple lip-to-lip contact had to do with her arousal, because it had always just been a given. To be deprived of that made her thirst for it in a way she'd never experienced before. God, she wanted every part of him. She wanted him to kiss her and fuck her and be her _everything_.

And in this moment, she wanted to own every part of him, and use him however she wanted. He saw fit earlier to deprive her of his mouth. Now she would take whatever she wanted from him, as much as she wanted it, and he would give it happily.

Sarah was pleased to realize that the intimacy and intensity of their kissing seemed to be affecting him just as much as it was her. His half-mast erection had come in fully, and was now straining against her pussy as she ground into him over and over again, providing absolutely necessary relief for herself with the clitoral contact.

Sarah felt herself go slightly wild, as the heady experience of kissing him fully combined with the intensity of the way he felt, so hard against her clit. She reached down with one and hand grasped his cock between them, holding it firm inside her folds as she glided over it hard and fast, meanwhile her other hand grasped tightly at his neck, directing their mouths as their tongues slid fervently against one another's, and their moans were swallowed into each others' throats.

Sarah could feel an orgasm growing with each swipe of his hardness against her sensitive core. She fought the urge to give up on her plans and just dip him inside, knowing that the promise of a full-clitoral orgasm was too good to give up on just for the sake of being filled up by him once more. This was the kind of orgasm she didn't get to have nearly often enough, and while she was in control here, she was going to make sure she got to experience it fully.

Sarah pulled her lips and hands away, bracing herself against his chest so she could put more pressure down against his erection as her hips swivelled over him. She watched Chuck heavy-lidded as she rode him hard to the finish, and thrilled at the gasps leaving his lips and his arms tugging uselessly at his bindings. Even more, she thrilled at his hips pushing up to meet each of her downward thrusts, causing the contact against her clit to be even harder and more satisfying.

"Fuck," Sarah moaned. She dropped her head down to his chest and sped up as her orgasm approached and overtook her, sending waves through her as she came with long, quick gasps of breath.

Sarah continued to move over Chuck as her orgasm subsided, unwilling to give up on the amazing friction provided by his still hard cock.

This was the beauty of grinding, Sarah thought to herself. She could get off in just minutes, but for Chuck, it would take much longer.

She wasn't planning on giving him that option. Not yet, at least.

Sarah took a long moment to recover from the power of her orgasm, laying out on top of Chuck and using his body to ground herself. She dropped her head into the space above his shoulder, spreading out over him, bringing their bodies flush together as her legs fell to either side of his hips. She could feel his erection poking into her sensitive centre, just above her soaked hole, and she knew that he was silently begging for the entrance he wouldn't receive for a while yet. She sighed as she felt his lips on the side of her head in a long, sweet kiss.

"You're so beautiful when you come," Chuck whispered, and she felt her body shiver. Even cuffed to a fucking bed, she had the best damn husband in the world.

"Mistress," she mumbled, and heard him chuckle lightly in her ear.

"Mistress," he allowed. Sarah smiled genuinely. Fuck, she loved this man.

Sarah took another long moment just to enjoy the feeling of his body against hers. If he had any complaints about being used as a body pillow, he didn't air them, which made Sarah's heart swell just a little. He was just so comfortable – it seemed a shame not to make use of her Chuck Pillow at every opportunity.

But once she had recovered, she knew that her work here was not done. If the fact that she hadn't tortured him _nearly_ enough wasn't proof enough of that, his unchecked erection would certainly do the job. Sarah decided to take care of that erection... by the most frustrating means possible.

It was one thing to tease Chuck's nipples now and again, to kiss his neck and ears and make him moan. Sarah wanted to make him _beg_ for his release, and she wanted him to do it without a wink and a nudge. She wanted to drive him to the edge of insanity so that when he finally did come, it knocked him thoroughly off his feet, the way he'd done to her earlier that evening.

She just needed a plan – and thanks to her little friend that she'd hidden under her pillow, she knew just how to make that happen.

Sarah took a deep breath, inhaling Chuck's scent and re-committing it to memory, before pushing herself back up. She met Chuck's soft gaze and his sweet smile with a conspiratorial grin. His eyes narrowed slightly, but he said nothing as she manoeuvred down his body, pushing his legs apart as she went and settling down between them, her hands resting on either side of his hips.

It started with a lick – a long one from base to tip, tongue fluttering lightly against the ridge of the head. She repeated this motion a few more times, while Chuck's breathing picked up just enough for her to take notice.

She reached up to his chest, and with her nails drew eight angry red lines from his pecks to his thighs, while at the same time closing her mouth around the head of his cock and sucking it lightly. The mixture of pleasure and pain made Chuck moan out loud – the sound going straight to Sarah's centre. She moaned around his cock, before popping it out of her mouth and returning to long, languid licks over the entire organ.

Sarah then dug her nails into the skin at the top of his thighs and she moved a little lower, taking his balls into her mouth and sucking them together.

"Ung, Sarah," Chuck moaned. She pulled her mouth free of his testicles and crawled back up his body.

"What was that?" she questioned. His brow furrowed for a moment, before realization came over him.

"Mistress," he corrected. She raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what you said."

"I'm sorry," he groaned. "Mistress – please... please don't stop." Sarah narrowed her eyes and leaned over him, one hand going to his hair and grabbing a handful, pulling lightly.

"You don't think I should punish you for your infraction?" she questioned, tugging a little harder. Chuck moaned lightly, and she felt his cock twitch between her thighs. She brought her free hand up and swatted him gently across the face. Chuck's hips jerked of their own free will. "Okay?" Sarah questioned, feeling a little nervous. Chuck nodded against the hold she had on his hair.

"I'm good, Mistress," he said, in all seriousness.

"Another?" she questioned. He swallowed hard and nodded. Sarah swatted him once more, not hard enough to leave a mark. Chuck groaned; the sound was definitely one of pleasure.

"You're kind of a deviant, you know that?" Sarah teased. Chuck let out a small laugh at that.

"Takes one to know one, _Mistress_," he teased. She laughed lightly before unhanding his hair and scooting back down to his erection, taking up position once more between his thighs and getting back to work.

Sarah dropped her mouth into the dip between his hip bones as she took his penis in one hand, squeezing it gently in the warmth of her palm. Easily, she lowered her mouth over it, lips grazing the base as she took him in fully for a long moment before releasing him once more. As she pulled her mouth away, she began pumping the organ once more as she focused her attention on the head, licking and caressing the smooth skin in circles, and occasionally gliding the tip of her tongue across the crease at the tip, causing Chuck to gasp in a small breath.

She gripped him tighter as the moments wore on and Chuck's moans became more common and ground out. After several moments, she pulled her mouth from his cock entirely and began pumping him faster in her hand as she dipped her face underneath and licked the small area where his balls met his base, sucking the skin there into her mouth before dipping lower and providing the same attention to each individual testicle.

Sarah heard Chuck moan loudly as she sucked each of his balls into her mouth, massaging them with her tongue, and then using her spare hand to push them in closer to his body once she released them, creating a slow, but intense burn that started in his gut and worked its way through his entire body.

Deciding she'd waited long enough to make use of her mystery box discovery, Sarah pulled away from him suddenly, causing Chuck's eyes to fly open. He regarded her confusedly as she moved to her pillow beside him. She tried not to feel too proud at the light sheen of sweat visible on his brow and the way his breathing had noticeably sped up.

"Please don't stop, Mistress," he begged lightly.

"Just hold your horses, cowboy," she teased lightly, retrieving what she had been looking for. She kept the mystery item guarded from his view as she quickly returned to where she'd left off. Chuck dropped his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes once more, giving over control to her to do as she pleased.

Sarah reclaimed her previous position and began pumping him again as she resumed licking and sucking on his balls. Suddenly, Chuck heard a strange buzzing sound from between his legs, and before he had a moment to consciously realize what it was, there was an intense vibrating sensation against perineum as Sarah placed the bullet vibrator he'd brought along as a contingency plan against him. Chuck moaned loudly at the sensation, spreading his legs wider to give her more access to the oft-forgotten bundle of nerves, providing the most intense pleasure as she returned her mouth to him, taking him in fully and sucking each time she withdrew.

It didn't take long after Sarah began using the vibrator and hitting nearly every major erogenous zone at once, for Chuck to begin to lose control. His hands clenched and unclenched as he began to shudder from the inside out.

Sarah peeked up at him and could tell he was very near the point of no return. She grinned slightly around her mouthful of cock and changed up her grip on his balls, tugging them away from his body instead of pushing them upward. At the same time, she dropped him from her mouth, and shut off the vibrator.

Then, her hand was gone, and Chuck was left to blink back into awareness and try to figure out what exactly had just happened. He met her gaze with a look of absolutely desperation, his hips moving of their own accord, meeting no friction as he moved against the cool air of the room.

"Please," he begged quietly. "Please, please, don't leave me there, Mistress." Sarah slung a leg over him and crawled up to his mouth, kissing him lightly. He kissed back distractedly, attempting to push his hips up against hers, but she was too far above for him to reach. She watched as he writhed beneath her, his arms tugging at his restraints, his hips moving ineffectually against the bed.

So _this_ is what control felt like.

She liked it. A lot.

"Is there something I can do for you, Chuck?" she asked lightly.

"Please fuck me," he pleaded. "Please Sarah. Mistress. God."

"Mistress is fine, let's not get carried away," she teased. She lowered her hips down and dipped him inside of her easily, her pussy wet and ready for him after her earlier orgasm.

And then as quickly as the relief passed over Chuck's features, it disappeared, as she lifted up once more and let him drop out of her. He groaned at the loss of contact.

"God, Sarah. Please. I want you so much, you have no idea." Sarah sat up straight, her legs on either side of him, her centre achingly close to his hardness.

"You have to say the magic word," she taunted. His brow knotted as he thought that through.

"I said please," he whined.

"Yeah, that's not the one," she said. She let her legs slide a little further apart, so that her hot centre was just barely touching his straining erection.

"Then what?" he cried out. Sarah levelled him with a glare, and he closed his eyes tightly for a moment, before opening them with realization. "Mistress," he said in a slightly desperate deadpan. Sarah grinned brightly and sunk back down onto his erection, each of them groaning with relief at the contact that they'd both been waiting for even since they'd woken up.

Sarah settled down all the way on him, refusing to move despite Chuck's protestations. She was alright – she could go for a while. Chuck, on the other hand, was probably not in this for the long haul, if his current lack of composure was any indication.

"Don't come without permission," she reminded him. Chuck let out a bit of a pitiful noise, which made Sarah laugh as she _finally_ began moving on him.

And much to Chuck's relief and horror, she wasn't in the mood for slow stuff.

Sarah began riding him hard and fast, setting up a pace that almost ensured he wouldn't be able to hold back the orgasm that had been growing for what felt like days.

Sarah braced herself with her nails against his chest as she pounded back on him, doing her due diligence to get herself off as quickly as possible, knowing Chuck wouldn't be able to last too long.

Of course, getting herself off didn't necessarily _require _him to have participating genitalia – it would just be nice, is all.

Chuck's already weak composure began to crumble as the moments wore on and Sarah rode him like a champ. Sarah could see him holding back as much as possible as his stomach muscles began to clench and unclench rapidly, his hands winding around the headboard and holding on tightly as his head forced itself back into the pillow. She didn't say anything as his knees bent behind her and he began forcing himself up into her, meeting her every thrust. The way he was hitting inside of her was incredibly pleasurable, and she knew that there was a good chance that she could end up coming once more before Chuck lost all control and filled her with his hot seed.

Just the thought of Chuck filling her up for a second time made Sarah moan out loud. Wanting and needing more, she released Chuck's chest and brought one hand to her breast and the other to her clit as she redoubled her efforts on his cock. Chuck's eyes widened at the pure eroticism of his wife pleasuring herself while riding him into oblivion.

"Fuck, Sarah. I need to come," Chuck said with no small amount of strain. Sarah shook her head firmly.

"Not yet," she ordered. She changed up her moves on top of him to a back-and-forth motion, hitting her clit against his pelvis with each thrust. She was _so close_. She just needed him to hold on for another minute.

"Ung," Chuck moaned, his hips speeding up. "I can't, Baby," he cried out, nearly losing his composure.

"No, Chuck!" she exclaimed. She drew her hands away from her own body and leaned forward, resting them on either side of his head, bringing her lips an inch from his. "You come with me, or you don't come at all," she ground out. Chuck groaned and surged forward, grabbing her lips with his. He had to do _something_, or else he would lose all semblance of control.

The pair kissed desperately as Sarah worked herself into a frenzy on top of him, while Chuck tried every baseball stat/unsexy image he could think of to stave off his own rapidly approaching orgasm.

Sarah felt her orgasm begin to overtake her as Chuck's entire body seemed to be wracked with uncontrollable shakes. She forced her lips from his and leaned down to his ear.

"Come," she said simply.

Chuck cried out loudly, forcing himself into her roughly from beneath as he lost all control and filled her with a long, drawn out orgasm, just as she began to clench and shake above him. For each of them, the experience seemed to last for ages, with waves of pleasure overtaking their entire bodies as they moved desperately together.

Coming down, Chuck's body shook in the afterglow, while Sarah just laid on top of him a shivering mess of a person. Blindly, she reached for the handcuff keys on the nightstand, releasing him, and revelling in the feeling as his arms circled her tightly, holding her on top of him and not letting go.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, _one_ more chapter to go. I clearly did not plan this well.

Oh well, hope you enjoyed Sarah turning the tables on Chuck! Let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Consensual D/s (Dom/sub); course language; sexual aggression**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**The Penthouse – Part 4**

Sarah slowly ebbed into consciousness at the feel of lips against her shoulder and fingertips grazing her arm in a feather-light touch that slowly awakened her body. She smiled softly and sighed back into the body behind her, dropping her head a little further into the pillow to allow him better access to her shoulder and neck.

"Morning," she mumbled quietly, eyes still closed against the early morning light.

"Mmm," Chuck mumbled against her skin, dragging his lips across a small section of her shoulder, dampening the skin and then blowing on it to make Sarah shiver. She reacted as predicted, causing him to laugh lightly against her. "How'd you sleep?" he asked after a long moment.

"Like a log," she admitted.

"And last night..." She could hear the nerves in his voice. "It was alright?" She smiled to herself at his concern and, despite her body protesting the movement, shifted onto her back so she could see him. With the comforter at her waist, her breasts were bare to the cool air of the room, and responded as expected. If Chuck noticed, he didn't let on, his knotted brow expressing his concern.

"Last night was perfect, Chuck," Sarah affirmed. She nudged him with her elbow. "You worry too much." His brow smoothed noticeably and a small smile formed on his face.

"Yeah, that's kind of my thing," he admitted. Sarah caught his eye, more seriously.

"How about you?" she questioned. "I know we didn't really talk about switching things up." Chuck's responding grin was enough to assuage her own concerns.

"I'm good. Great, actually," he told her. Sarah let out a long, slow breath and relaxed further into the bed. Chuck followed her down, sliding in beside her on his side and resting a hand on her stomach. She laid her hand on his, tracing shapes on the back with her index finger.

"How long do we have this room for?" she asked after a brief, comfortable silence. She peeked over at Chuck and found his eyes closed, a contented expression on his face.

"'Til noon. Why?"

"Just wondering." He peeked one eye open.

"Why?" he asked again. She sighed deeply.

"It's just... this place is _really_ expensive, Chuck." His other eye popped open and he watched her amusedly.

"Babe, we're billionaires. We can afford it."

"We are _not_ billionaires," she protested.

"Okay, Eight-Hundred-Millionaires. So basically, billionaires." Sarah sighed.

"I just don't think we should be throwing this much money around on frivolous things."

"Sarah, we have enough money to spend frivolously for 20 lifetimes. I don't think one night at a hotel is going to be put us in the poorhouse." She considered this for a moment, before visibly relaxing.

"I know," she admitted. "It's just weird. I'm not used to spending my own money on stuff like this. Before Decker fired us, it was always the CIA that footed the bill."

"Missing the company credit card?" he questioned.

"It's not that," she insisted. "I just know what it's like to have nothing, you know? This all seems a little too lavish for my tastes."

"Well, that was kind of the point," Chuck deadpanned. Sarah looked at him for clarification. "This whole thing was supposed to make you feel out of your element. I wanted you a little off kilter."

"And Jackson?" she questioned. "Was he supposed to make me feel _off kilter_ too? Because he was a creep." Chuck cringed a little.

"Yeah... Jackson maybe didn't work out exactly as planned," he admitted. "Although he did get you here in one piece, so I guess that's all I was really paying him for." Sarah bristled again.

"How much did you pay him?" Chuck laughed lightly at her tone.

"Don't worry about it, Babe. If you want a cheap actor in LA, all you have to do is walk into any Starbucks and talk to the guy behind the counter." Sarah seemed somewhat less pacified by that than Chuck was hoping for.

"I suppose I should be happy you found a part of this plan where you could be frugal," she said dryly.

"Hey now – did he get you here in one piece?" he questioned.

"Yes," she allowed, with a slight roll of her eyes.

"And were you feeling nervous and excited when you arrived?" he pushed. She sighed.

"I suppose."

"You suppose?" he questioned.

"Alright, fine... yes, Chuck, I was nervous and excited," she acquiesced. "And maybe a little turned on." Chuck grinned a little cockily.

"Hopefully turned on by me and not by the guy who slings lattes for a living," he joked.s

"I can neither confirm nor deny," Sarah teased lightly.

"Says the woman who left me with a bruised nipple and fingernail-shaped cuts on my chest," Chuck returned. Sarah's eyes went wide and she began inspecting his chest worriedly.

"I did?" Chuck grabbed her probing hand and pinned it gently back against the bed with his hand on her wrist, coming to hover over her.

"It's fine, Sarah," he assured her. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, mumbling against her mouth, "I liked it."

"Who knew?" she questioned, opening her mouth then so his tongue could sweep inside. His hand slipped from her wrist up to her hand, fingers lacing together as he kissed her more deeply. She smiled into the kiss, revelling in the feeling of her husband above her.

Sarah sighed contentedly through her nose, relaxing into the kiss. She could feel the beginnings of a new erection poking against her as Chuck positioned himself on top of her fully, situating himself between her spread legs. She brought her knees up at his sides, feet flat on the bed, and smiled against his lips as he slipped easily inside of her.

Chuck slowly released the kiss as he filled her to the hilt, looking down at her with soft, half-lidded eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She brought her free hand to his chest and rested it over his heart, hoping the simple action would convey the depth of her emotions for him as he began to thrust slowly, gently in and out of her.

There was no rush as the pair climbed slowly toward climax in the calm silence of the morning light. Chuck dropped the occasionally kiss to her lips, or neck, or shoulder, or chest, as he eased himself back and forth, while Sarah raised her hips to meet his every downward thrust. She squeezed herself around him each time he drew back, drawing soft moans from his lips as she brought him to the brink.

Chuck reached down into the space between them and thumbed her clit, his pace increasing as his orgasm neared. Her mouth opened slightly and her chest began to rise and fall with each breath as she pressed her hips more firmly against him, feeling the waves begin to take her. With a moan caught in her throat, Sarah dropped her head back into the pillow, her eyes closed tightly and her mouth open as she climaxed around him. The pressure of her release offered him the opportunity to fill her with his own, before slowly bringing them down from their heights with long, slow thrusts, until he finally settled on top of her, head in the crook of her neck, catching his breath as their hips moved together in a petulant unwillingness to let go of the friction.

Sarah sighed in contentment, and brought her free hand up to the back of his head, tangling in his hair and massaging his scalp with her fingertips. All the while, their hands remained joined on the pillow by her head, a tight bond that neither was in any rush to break.

Sarah closed her eyes once more, letting the calm of the moment and the weight of her husband lull her back into a light sleep.

* * *

The mattress raised a few inches and bounced as Chuck climbed out of bed, waking Sarah once more. Sarah peeked her eyes open and watched his naked form wander toward the bathroom. She admired his cute butt for as long as she could without getting caught, smiling to herself with a slightly giddy feeling in her chest.

With anyone else, it might have been hard to reconcile the hard, dominant man from the night before with sweet, caring one from earlier that morning. But with Chuck, each of those sides seemed like parts of a perfectly wonderful whole. She knew Chuck could play rough and stay in character – she'd seen him do it on missions, and between the sheets. Even more, though, she knew he could treat her like she was the most important person in the universe. He did that every day. She never tired of it.

She blinked some of the sleep from her eyes and peered around the room. She hadn't gotten _that_ good a look at it the night before, having been otherwise occupied. All she noticed before was the opulence. She hadn't noticed the touches that made it... kind of nice. Not just 'expensive', but comfortable as well, like elegant off-white shears on the windows, and a beautiful painting of a rose garden on the wall. She smiled, feeling somehow more comfortable having noticed those things.

She peeked over to her side to check the clock. 10:30. There was just an hour and a half left until she and Chuck would be kicked out of this penthouse suite. She recalled her bathroom visit from the night before, and figured there was only really one way to spend that time.

Her body protested a little as she slung the covers off her body and climbed out of the bed. Her arms ached at the joints from being cuffed to the headboard, and her wrists were a little bruised from the metal. Otherwise, she seemed to be in one piece, and she generally considered the 'war wounds' to be badges of honour.

She tiptoed barefoot across the marble floor to the bathroom where she could hear the sound of the shower running. She pushed the door open and could see Chuck's body blurred behind the fogged up glass of the incredible walk-in shower. He was quietly singing _Born Free_ which made her giggle lightly. He was a dork. He was _her_ dork.

If Chuck was surprised when Sarah opened the shower door and stepped in to join him, it didn't show. He just met her with a slightly conspiratorial gaze, and allowed her to step under the spray, drenching herself in warm water. Sarah decided to go a little porn-ish in the process, dropping her head back into the spray and running her hands through it, before bringing them down to glide over her damp breasts and abdomen. When she opened her eyes, she could see Chuck smirking at her little show.

"I get it; you're hot," he told her with a grin. She giggled lightly, taking the piss out of her own performance. She sidled up against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands dropped immediately to her backside, pulling her against him as he lowered his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss as the steam kicked up around them.

Sarah released his neck and wormed her hands down between them, taking his semi-hard cock in both of them and pumping him to life. His hips moved against her hands as she awakened him once again as they were pelted by nearly scalding water, turning their skin pink.

Chuck nipped lightly at Sarah's lower lip, letting it scrape its way out as he pulled back. Then in a swift move – almost too swift for Sarah to make heads or tails of— he pulled her hands from his cock and spun her around, pulling her back in against him with one hand at her breast and the other cupping her wet pussy. She moaned, dropping her head back against his shoulder.

"Who do you belong to?" he questioned, his voice low. Sarah attempted to move her hips against his hand, but he pulled it away until she stopped.

"You," she whispered.

"You..." he prompted.

"Sir," she finished, thrilling at his choice to recapture the theme. He pressed his hand more firmly against her as a reward.

"Good girl." She moaned out loud as his middle finger slid between her folds and tickled her clit, while pushing his erection into her ass.

"Do you like it when I do this?" he asked.

"Ung, yes Sir," she moaned.

"Tell me what you like," he demanded. Sarah flushed slightly at the implication. For all of her prowess, dirty talk had never really been a strong suit.

"I like it when you touch me, Sir," she attempted.

"Where?"

"In my pussy, Sir," she stumbled a bit as she said it, but was rewarded as Chuck's hand slid further between her legs, dipping two fingers inside of her as his palm rested flat against her clit.

"What do you want me to do to your pussy, Sarah?" he questioned. He pushed his cock a little harder into her ass, which she took as a hint.

"Ung, I want you to fuck it, Sir. Please," she pled, all the while doing her best to keep her hips from moving against his hand.

"You sure?" he teased.

"Yes!" she cried out as his palm pushed harder into her clit. "Please fuck me, Sir. Please! I want your cock!" She heard a low growl come from Chuck, and found herself behind pushed into the wall and bent over. Chuck grabbed each of her hands and placed them flat against the warm marble tile, then he pulled her ass out and pushed her back into an arch so she was presented to him.

"Tell me again," he commanded. Sarah turned to look at him and could see him pleasuring himself as he looked at her body, ass out, legs spread, waiting desperately to be fucked and defiled at his will. That thought made her whole body shiver, and she shook her ass slightly in a vain attempt to get some friction against her throbbing clit. She wanted and needed more from him. Her entire body felt on fire, and he could be her only relief.

With that in mind, she began begging for him, long and hard, desperately, as she clawed uselessly against the marble and performed worthless kegels to relieve the stress. Chuck made her wait a long time, much longer than she anticipated he would when he had positioned her so perfectly for the taking. His self control was far more impressive than her own at the moment. She watched as he continued to jerk himself to the sight of her, seeming to get off more on the sound of her pleas than the thought of actually fucking her soaked pussy underneath the spray of hot water.

Then, just when Sarah thought he was going to bring himself to climax without her, Chuck slid behind her and thrust himself hard and fast into her pussy. She cried out loudly at the sensation, dropping her head down and surrendering herself to his hard fucking.

"Don't stop talking!" he commanded with a hard thrust. Sarah flushed at that, and thought about what to say, before opting to beg him for more, thank him for fucking her and pleading for him to never stop. She threw in a few, "You're so fucking good's" and "You're so big's" for good measure.

Sarah had never known Chuck to be a prideful man, or one in need of encouragement, but if this performance was any indication, her words seemed to be doing more for him than she'd ever thought they could. She could hear his breaths coming in hard puffs as he buried himself inside of her over and over again, with his hands grasping her hips tightly for leverage. She felt herself being pulled back on him, impaling her on his hard cock as the pair quickly lost control.

Sarah forgot to ask for permission to come. In her defense, the whole morning had been so intense that she was entirely unfocused as she began convulsing uncontrollably around him, her legs becoming shaky from the intensity. If her infraction offended Chuck, it didn't show, as he took her climax as encouragement and redoubled his efforts to get himself off. Sarah felt a little like a rag doll as he thrust into her limp body several more times before coming with a loud grunt of pleasure.

Chuck dropped his head down, resting it against her back as his cock slid out of her and their juices began dripping from her spent hole. After a moment, the pair eased down onto the floor, Sarah lazily fell into the space he provided between his legs, and rested back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him as the water pelted their legs.

"Last one?" Sarah asked after a moment. She could feel him laughing lightly against her back.

"Last one. Little Chuck is officially out of commission, I think." Sarah giggled lightly and closed her eyes, relaxing her head against his shoulder.

"It's going to be hard to leave," she said quietly.

"And here I thought this place was too opulent for you," he teased.

"No, I mean literally. I don't think I can walk." Chuck laughed at that and pressed a long kiss to her neck.

"Don't worry about that. I'll give you a piggy back ride." Sarah giggled at the image that presented.

"That would be pretty hard to do in my dress without giving the whole hotel a show."

"What? You don't think they all want to see your ass? I've seen it. Trust me, it's spectacular." Sarah turned her head to look at him with a small grin.

"You have, like, 18 different personalities, you know that?"

"Do you like them all?" he questioned. She nodded. "Then why stop at 18? Next time I'll be a ship's captain and you can be my wench," he joked. The pair shared a laugh at that.

"But seriously," Sarah said after they calmed down. "I'm going to be doing the walk of shame when we leave here. People are going to think I'm a hooker!"

"But I bet you'll be the prettiest damn hooker they've ever seen," he said with mock-seriousness. She rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Thanks Babe. That helps."

"Well, if you want you could always wear the outfit I packed for you, instead of looking like a lady of the night." She shifted around to look at him, surprised.

"You packed for me?" He shrugged one shoulder casually, but she could see a hint of a smile on his face. Her expression softened as she felt her heart swell slightly. "I love you," she said quietly, feeling slightly more emotional about a fresh outfit than she probably should have. Chuck gave her a little squeeze and kissed her shoulder.

"Love you too, Babe."

**End**

* * *

**A/N: **It's over; so sad. I hope you enjoyed every last bit of it.

I just want to thank you all for the great reviews – especially those who I could see being won over with every new chapter :P. I'm glad you came around and stuck it out long enough to find something that appealed to your sensibilities.

Hope you liked it. Let me know!


End file.
